Broken Smile
by Ally Suzuki
Summary: A story about a 16 year old girl Alliena Suzuki and her life following the murder of her parents four years earlier. She now lives with her grandmother when she meets this boy Ren in her class but she never noticed him until now, Follow Alliena and Ren on their adventure of love and mystery as Ally finds out more about the murder of her parents and how the game Vanguard helps them
1. New School, New Life

**Chapter 1: New School, New Life**

_ August 18__th__,2036 _

**_Dear Diary, _**

**_Today is my first day of school since the death of mom and dad. I can't believe grandma wants me to go, I really don't want to deal with people and their pity. Everyone knows what happened to mom and dad, everyone always tells me they are sorry or they understand. Like how the fuck do you fucking understand what I am going through? I mean do I seriously look that fucking stupid? Anyway I have to go now I hear grandma coming to see if I am dressed I will write to you later. I love you, Ally Yuzuki_**

I closed my diary, just as my grandmother Reliena opened my door popping her head in to see if I had gotten dressed into my high school uniform which I thought was absolutely ridiculous! I looked toward my grandmother as I pulled my black hair back with a dark blue ribbon with my last name on it in red letters. Grandmother just smiled and backed out closing my door and shuffling herself into her own bedroom to go back to sleep, which for me was great because I wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

When I had finally finished getting ready I grabbed my book bag and opened my bedroom down, shutting it behind me I proceeded down stairs to the front door and slipped out of my slippers into my school shoes. "Later grandma!" I shouted opening the front door shutting it when I was outside and with a sigh; I began my walk towards my new school.

I walked until I saw the gate for the high school and took a deep breath letting it out slowly as I was through the gates, up toward the front doors of the school heading toward the Dean's office. As soon as I reach the office I am greeted by a woman with gray hair pulled back into a professional pony tail, her suit looked a little young for her but I wasn't rude.

"Hello, you must be Yuzuki, Alliena" she spoke to me in sort of a soft, I pity you voice.

"Yes ma'am" I answered bowing to her in respect of my elder.

"Welcome to Kinaki High School, Alliena" she smiled at me softly when I straightened myself out.

"Please, I prefer Ally" I cautiously said looking up at the Dean.

The Dean smiled and we finished our conversation as she gave my schedule to me. I bowed, then turned and walked to class which was Class-A for seniors. I entered the room and saw my name written in Japanese on the board as the teacher smiled softly to me and pointed me in the direction of my seat. I bow and smile when thank him, heading toward my seat near the big windows, I was on the top floor of the school and if I looked out the window I had an amazing view of the courtyard.

After the bell for class to begin rang the teacher had me stand and introduce myself as everyone stared at me. When I was finished I sat down in my seat and took notes, but I ended up looking outside the window forgetting I was in class. I was like this in every class and lunch, at the end of the day I had three papers and four worksheets to complete for homework!

School lets out and I rushed down the stairs and out the doors running home as I opened the door, I ran inside and changed shoes closing the door. "Grandma, I am home! I'll be up in my room doing home I'll get dinner later" I shouted as I went up to my room. I locked my door and sat down at my desk and worked on my homework until I fell asleep, completely forgetting about dinner.


	2. The Red-Haired Boy

Chapter 2: The Red-Haired Boy

**_August 19th,2036_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Yesterday was okay, for the first day of school. I guess I may actually like going to this school, I mean sure I have no friends but I mean I can still like it right? I don't know how today will turn out….I hope it turns out alright, I hope I actually make some friends today, even if I only make one at least I will have a friend. I miss mom and dad, its dad's birthday today, it's funny I almost made a card for him today. I woke up crying this morning does that mean I finally remember what happened that day even though I wasn't there when my parents died; I know it was murder but the police told everyone it was suicide! No you dumb asses it was fucking HOMICIDE! But this is all I can write for now I love you, Ally Suzuki._**

I closed my diary as I wiped my tears from my eyes thinking about my father, how the police had told me my parents committed suicide, but me and my grandmother don't believe it or at least I don't believe that. I let out a sigh and get up from my desk chair packing what I need for school in my case as I repeated the same routine as yesterday. I entered my class room, walking to my desk next to the window putting my things down on my desk, sitting in my seat. I was looking out the window when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Uhm...Excuse me?" I heard a soft, but rough voice say from behind me causing me to what it felt like jumping out of my skin.

"Yes?" I looked over to see a red haired, tall boy who wore a black coat with a black tank top, skinny jeans, boots, and a chocker that fit snuggly on his neck. To me this boy was as hot as the sun itself.

"Hi! I am Ren Suzugamori, you must me the new girl Alliena Suzuki?" he introduced himself to me in a happy voice like he had never spoken to a girl before.

"Hello, pleased to meet you Ren, but please call me Ally" I smiled back at the boy whose smile never left his face and I sort of liked that a lot more than I wanted to lead myself to believe, we talked for what seemed like hours until he found my deck box.

"You play Vanguard?" he asked me a small smirk now played his perfect lips. I looked down not realizing my bag was opened and my deck box was showing and my face turned crimson red.

"Uhm…yeah I do a little I used to play it all the time with my dad before he….." my voice trailed off I felt the pain from the memory resurface and I didn't want to end up crying in front of Ren.

"He what Ally?" he asked me concern filled his voice as he watched me turn my face away from him in fear of him seeing my tears.

"Before he died along with my mother, it was four years ago and today is my father's birthday so I was going to go to their grave after school and tell them about the new cards I added to my deck, and I can't believe I am telling this to a perfect stranger…." I said looking down as if admitting to myself and him that I probably shouldn't have said anything.

"I am sorry that happened to you Ally" he said to me in a soft and heartfelt voice as I felt him pull me close to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

When the bell rang for lunch Ren and I were inseparable, we couldn't leave each others' side it was like we had refused to leave one another alone. We went through the rest of the school day together, then after we went to my parents' grave. Ren actually stayed with me as I talked to my parents telling them about my Oracle Think Tank deck that originally my mother had started for me.

After about three hours at the grave before it got to dark Ren walked me to my grandma's and hugged me telling me he would walk with me to school tomorrow, I felt a small shy smile played on my lips as I walked into my house and up to my room to do my homework this time not forgetting dinner and I told my grandma everything. That night when I took a shower and I got into bed I thought about what tomorrow had in store for me now that I met this boy named Ren Suzugamori.


	3. On One Condition

Chapter 3: On One Condition

_October 4th, 2036_

_Dear Diary,_

_The past few weeks with Ren have been fun as hell! I love every second I spend with him. I think I am really starting to fall for this boy, I mean he is so sweet, gentle and just all around great guy. He makes me laugh, smile and hell even grandma liked him when he dropped me off at home last night! Ren even took me to card capital where I bought a booster pack for my Vanguard deck. My Oracle Think Tank deck we will be so strong. Though I still can't find the heart to Cardfight though Ren asked me to bring my cards today so he could see them. I hope he likes them I mean no one has ever seen my cards except mom and dad. I am so scared he'll think my deck is weak, but they aren't I poured my heart and soul into these cards I trust them. Well this is all I can say to you for now I hope today is perfect with Ren! I love you, Ally Suzuki _

I closed my diary my smile never fading from my face as I think about what I had just written down, debating whether or not I should rip the page out of the journal. I got up from my chair and look over to my purple and black deck box which contained my Oracle Think Tank deck as I reach down to pick it up I pull out the first card it was my avatar Maiden of Libra, I smiled sliding it back down into the case among her friends and put the deck box on my belt looking down at my boots I wiped off some of the dirt on them. I straightened up and walked toward my door opening it after I picked up my school case and books walking out closing my bedroom door. Walking down the stairs I hear my grandma laughing in the kitchen.

"Oh my you are very funny" I heard her laugh, as I heard her putting dishes on the table.

"Thank you, Mrs. Suzuki" I heard another voice and blushed immediatly recognizing it was Ren's voice as I walked toward the kitchen.

"Oh! Ally dear you're awake!" my grandmother exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen, Ren turning around in his seat smiling at me in his school uniform.

"Good-morning Ally-chan" he smiled closing his beautiful eyes.

"Good-morning Grandmother, Ren" I smiled walking to my grandmother giving her a soft kiss on her fragile wrinkled face as I took my seat at the table to eat my food. My grandmother plated our food and the three of us started eating, I couldn't help but look up from my food and glance at Ren thinking to myself "_Oh my god, is Ren Suzugamori really sitting at my kitchen table, eating with me and my grandmother?" _

"Ally-chan are you okay?" he asks me, my face instantly turning a bright shade of pink as I look back down at my plate not answering him but I can guess he was smiling at my reaction. As I finished eating I rose from my seat picking up my plate and putting it in the sink and washing my hands, Ren did the same thing as I walked out to the front door way to put my shoes on fixing my silver chocker with my vile of my parents ashes.

"Are you ready to go Ally-chan?" I heard Ren ask me as he picked up his shoes sitting down to put them on.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be late." I smile in response trying to ignore my feelings for him as he stood up returning my smile, opening the front door for me then following me out as we walked down the street in silence. When we reach the gates of the school Ren stops and grabs my hand pulling me to him hugging me close to him. I blush as I feel him stroke the length of my hair over and over again mumbling what I think is an apology.

Suddenly he lets me go and walks through the gates of the school leaving me stand there confused. I shake my head and run through the entrance looking to catch up to him but I couldn't find him. My heart grew heavy as I walked to my class, sitting down in my seat by the window.

"Ally are you okay?" I hear my friend Anastasia ask me as I look to her and just nod silently, I was not about to tell her how I felt like I was just dumped by Ren when me and him weren't even dating. She hugged me and went to her seat next to her boyfriend Aichi Sendou. I sighed and looked out the window thinking about Ren and what had happened outside the school entrance.

The bell for lunch and break rang as I rose from my seat and walked out of the classroom walking toward the courtyard with my lunch box. I look for a place to sit in the courtyard as I spot Ren sitting alone at the tree we usually hung out by as I see him look at me and wave me over. I smile and walk to him sitting down next to him as he asked me to see my cards. I giggle and unhook my deck box from my belt handing it to him, taking his he takes my card out and looks through them, the smile never leaving his face as I looked through his cards I smiled, he plays with the dark paledon cards which was the opposite of Aichi's cards.

Lunch/break ended as I got up giving Ren back his cards as he handed me mine. I looked at him a blush lightly appearing on my face, I noticed he was blushing as well as he looked at me and stepped closer his lips inchs from my own.

"Ally-chan..." he smiled getting closer, I felt him wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"R-R-Ren.." I look at him and place my hands palm down on his chest, wanting to push him away alittle but I couldn't find the strength too.

"Ally-chan I really like you, Ally I want to know will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me kissing me gently on my lips, his lips were soft and cool as I felt him deepening the kiss before pulling away.

"On one condition Ren" I look at him blushing still not believing that he just kissed me.

"Please Suzuki-chan tell me" he looked a bit hurt and confused but he still held me to him.

"Beat me, in a Cardfight today at Card Capital." I say getting out of his grip and runs to the building and to my class, leaving before I could get an answer I am so totally stupid!

After the bell chimed ending class as I rose from my seat I walked out of the classroom and to the entrance of the school and waited to see if Ren was coming. I looked toward the door of the school and saw him walking out and smiled as I turned and started walking to card capital and getting excited about my condition cardfight with Ren.


	4. Ren's New Girlfriend

**Chapter 4: Ren's New Girlfriend**

I entered Card Capital ready for the battle and walked over to an open table as I sat down and pulled my cards out of my deck box. I look through my deck smiling at my avatar Maiden of Libra feeling that I was going to win this cardfight. I sat in my seat for about twenty-minutes until I heard the door chime opening, and in walked the boy of my dream's Ren Suzukamori.

"Well are you ready to do this Ally-chan?" he asked me taking his seat across from me; his voice was smooth and calm giving me chills down my spine.

"Yes, I am ready are you?" I blushed answering him as people started to gather around our table I had forgotten how popular Ren was in Card Capital, as I set my deck up and put my starting vanguard in the Vanguard circle.

"Ride the Vanguard!" we both shout flipping over our cards, as Ren continues making his first move riding his Vanguard to level 1 then calling three rear guard units. I watched him playing out his move swiftly as he smiled at me to make my move. I ride my Vanguard as well and call two rear guard units.

We play for about an hour everyone watching us, and every move we make as Ren declares it is the final turn. I look up at him he already had a Level 3, I only a level 2 my Maiden of Libra. I have five damages, but he only has 3 damages.

"I hope you are ready to be loved for who you are Alliena" he smiled as he attacked my Vanguard for the final time as my sixth and final damage fell into my damage zone. I looked up at the boy who just defeated my cards and all I had was a smile on my face, as the crowd to me had faded away all I could see was Ren.

"So Ally-chan will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me collecting his cards smiling at me his eyes shining as if he had already known he was going to win the battle.

"Yes, Ren as I said before our fight, if you beat me I'd be your girlfriend" I smiled. I collected my cards putting them back in my deck box, looking over at Ren. I bend over the table and get close to his ear and whisper gently "I would have said yes even if you didn't beat me." I looked at him and he just smiled and lightly kissed my lips as he stood up straightening me out as well.

"You are very cute when you are sneaky Ally-chan" he smiled wrapping his arms around my small waist making all the girls in the card shop stare at me, making me feel really uneasy. Though Ren just chuckled and kissed my cheek walking us out of Card Capital.

"So where do you want to go?" he looked over to me as we walked down the sidewalk. My hand traveled into his a smile playing my lightly pale colored lips.

"Let's go to the park and go for a walk?" I smile looking at him leaning my head against his shoulder. Turning to cross the street we started heading toward the park holding each other's hands.

When we reached the park Ren picked me up bridal style and walked us down to the pond where the ducks were, sitting us down. He opened his bag and pulled out a loaf of bread. Ren opened the bread and handed me a slice and started ripping his slice into pieces and tossing the pieces toward the ducks as they walked closer eating the pieces as they did.

I smiled doing the same as we fed the ducks I felt happy for once since my parents were murdered, I actually felt happiness. I felt Ren watching me as I fed the ducks smiling softly feeling the hole in my heart getting smaller and smaller. I looked over and watched Ren as he fed the ducks his beautiful red hair flowing with the breeze a soft playful smiling playing his lips.

I look at my cell and notice it's almost my curfew as I tap Ren's shoulder and show him my phone as he gets up grabbing our stuff, helping me up and we begin walking toward my house. Ren held my hand and even cared my book bag which I didn't really want to argue with him about, but I still didn't feel very comfortable with him doing it.

When we arrived at my house, Ren spins me around to face him as he kisses me softly on my lips pulling me close to him. I kissed him back, pulling away as I walk toward the door opening it taking off my shoes, Ren doing the same as my Grandmother invites him to stay the night. I look at Ren as he face lights up and he walks me to my room, I can't believe my grandmother is letting Ren stay the night in my room. Ren and I entered my room and changed into some night clothes as he lay on my bed, picking up the picture I have of my parents and me from when I was five years old.

"You look so happy in this Ally" he murmured softly looking up at me a saddened look in his eyes.

"I know but I am happy now too" I lay next to him cuddling up to him kissing his cheek.

"I am glad you are happy" he smiled as he held me close to him as we started to fall asleep together.


	5. Team Asteroid!

Chapter 5: Team Asteroid!

_October 10th, 2036_

_ Dear Diary, so today I am going to meet some friends of Ren he seems extremely excited about it, I mean ever since he told me about the shop tournament in our part of town he's been dying to get a team together. I mean it is just me and him, though he heard that we needed at least three members on the team. He texted me and told me about him talking to his friend Tetsu about forming a team called Asteroid, but I am not too sure I want to card fight in championships. Well I better get going don't have school today so I have to run down to the club house to meet Ren and Tetsu. Talk you later I love you! Ally Suzuki! _

I closed my diary getting up pulling my hair back into a pony tail as I picked up my deck box clipping it to my belt, grabbing my cell phone as I walked out of my room and sneaking out trying not to wake my grandmother. When I got outside I started toward the clubhouse's address which Ren wrote down for me three days ago, since then I haven't seen him much. I walked looking around until I ran into someone as I fell back on my ass; I looked up to see a brown-haired boy with kind of teal colored eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry are you alright?" I heard him ask me as he offered me his hand helping me up.

"Oh Yeah I am okay, sorry I didn't see you" I reply in a hurry as I looked for the slip of paper, as I looked I heard the boy chuckle and he held out the paper to me.

"Here, I believe you are looking for this" he smiled handing me the paper.

"Thank you, I am Alliena Suzuki but people call me Ally" I smiled taking back the paper.

"Toshiki Kai, where are you heading if I can ask?" he asked me as he brushed of his jacket.

"Going to meet my boyfriend Ren and his friend Tetsu at this club house to discuss something and you?" I asked a little curious to know more about this boy.

"Small world huh I am going to the same exact place" he said, suddenly his voice sounded cold and harsh making me flinch a little.

"Yeah, well I'll just get going" I finished our conversation and began walking again until I finally made it to the clubhouse.

* * *

I walked to the door of the clubhouse and knocked waiting for an answer. Behind the door I hear Ren and Tetsu talking as a set of footsteps come toward the door. My throat began to tighten as a clinched my hand on my deck box. The door opened with a creek and in the door way stood Tetsu Shinjou he stood taller than me by like three heads, his eyes were light lavender grey with dark purple almost black hair.

"You must be Suzuki Alliena, right, and you're Toshiki Kai?" he said in a cold but humorous tone hidden in there I could sense it.

"Yes I am Suzuki Alliena but please call me Ally" I replied my throat feeling raw now as I tried to look past him. "Where Suzugamori-kun?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"Ally-chan? Tetsu let Ally-chan in!" I heard Ren cheery voice say, he seemed different somehow I could sense it but I really didn't think much of it. As Tetsu stepped aside letting me in I ran to him throwing my arms around his neck, as I felt him pick me up twirling me around.

"You made it Ally-chan!" Ren chuckled kissing me fully on the mouth as if he didn't care that we weren't alone, but the kiss felt different to me like he was putting more love into it.

"Ren" I giggled looking into his dark red eyes, as I kissed him as he held me close to him.

"Hey you two, Tetsu-Sempai and I are still here you know" I heard Kai say as Ren chuckled putting me down and looking at him as if they were either old rivals or the very best of friends.

* * *

I walked over to a cleared off table and jump up sitting down on it crossing my legs my choker holding tight to my neck the scorpion charm touching my neck as I watch the three boys talk, Ren looking over at me every so often. I smile when he looks I have been with him for almost a week now I always wonder how I got to be so lucky to get a boyfriend like him.

"So Ally-Chan" Ren says walking up to me, Tetsu and Kai in tow as he stroked my cheek gently. "I told the guys about your parents-"

"You what!" I cut him off jumping off the table, "You told them Ren you swore you wouldn't tell anyone about the murder!" I felt yelled I felt betrayed as tear filled my eyes and I started toward the door.

"Ally wait please!" I heard Ren yell after me as I walked out the door, bursting into tears as I ran away heading toward the park, completely forgetting about my deck, which was still in the clubhouse.

I sat in front of the pond tears and eye liner streaming down my face. _"I can't fucking believe he told them! What the fuck he swore he would never tell anyone!" _I thought to myself, how could he have told them about my parents, I thought I could trust him.

"Alliena!" I heard someone yelling my name and fast footsteps approaching me. I turned around and it was Tetsu he slowed down stepping toward me as he was out of breath as he held out my deck box to him. I stood up taking my deck box; he looked at me with a saddened expression in his eyes.

"Look tell Ren I am not coming around ever again it was nice meeting you" I said harshly walking away before Tetsu could reply as I made it home, I went straight up to my room and laid on my bed crying myself to sleep.


	6. Psyqulia!

It was about eight o'clock in the morning when I woke up on Saturday, my feelings were a mixed between happy, excited and nervous. I was happy because I had worked things out with Ren, excited because today was the day of my first ever shop tournament, which also made me fucking nervous at the same time! Though it was a really good thing I moved in with Ren and Ryoko after grandma passed a couple of nights ago, but I still don't feel like I am at home.

"Ally, are you up?" I hear Ryoko's voice accompanied by a knock on the guest bedroom door. I looked toward the door and answered her with a soft groan I wasn't exactly used to waking up at eight in the morning on a weekend. Though I looked down at my deck box as I heard her footsteps grow soft as she walked away from the bedroom door. I felt my head ache softly as I heard a voice call to me.

"Alliena….." I heard it though it was a whisper like the soft breeze blowing through the cherry blossom trees during the season.

I looked around for the person who called my name but then I saw that I was on the planet Cray, I was shocked as I looked around at the empty space in front of me. Suddenly I saw my favorite card The Maiden Of Libra standing before me as she unleashed her attack. I braced myself until I was snapped back to reality by Ren yelling from downstairs that breakfast was getting cold, so I shook my head and ran downstairs.

I sat down at the table looking down at my plate as Ren and his sister looked at me waiting for me to take a bite as I looked up from my plate I had the same strange feeling like I did in my bedroom.

"Excuse me" I stood up walking to the front entrance putting my shoes on and walking out of the front door leaving Ren and Ryoko at the table confused as hell. I walked down the street toward the Card Shop where the tournament was being held when I saw Tetsu, Kai, and the girl I hated with a fire-filled passion Asaka Narumi.

"Oh, look what the garbage men just dropped off" Asaka sneered as I walked closer to them.

"Oh it's not polite to talk about yourself like that tramp" I snapped back in response. Team Asteroid really didn't have to participate in the local Card shop tournament but Ren thought it would be a nice practice for the Regional Qualifier in three weeks.

"Knock it off both of you, seriously get the hell along Ally you know how Ren feels about fighting" Tetsu grumbled from behind Kai he was looking hard at me and I felt like I was a tiny flea, I fucking hate that feeling it reminded me of the feeling I got from my cousin Yugi's "friend" Seto Kaiba.

After about thirty minutes of silence Ren and Ryoko showed up and we all headed inside turning in our entry forms, Team Asteroid and friends were going to dominate these card shop kids. I thought back to when I played Dual Monsters with my cousin Yugi Mouto and winning the title I had but I never mention it to anyone not even to Ren-sama.

Even now I still think about how I dated that low-life Kaiba, how he made me feel complete until he took control of his adopted father's company and then he abused me. He tore me apart and I swore to myself and my mother I would never ever forgive or forget that about his sorry ass, and now my own cousin is with him. That very fact makes me want to fucking puke my guts out. Though I can't lie I did love Seto with all that I was back then and the sex with him was amazing.

* * *

"_S…Seto ugh...mmm...yes" I moaned passionately as I felt his finger enter me. I felt my face heat up as I arch my back up toward him, his beautiful brown hair slightly covered his gorgeous blue eyes as he bent down and kissed my lips sweetly and trailed the kisses to my ear I felt his breath and moaned softly his finger moving in and out of me._

"_Alliena you are so beautiful, my love, your virginity is mine" I heard him whisper in a breathless and husky voice, Oh how his voice sent chills up and down my spine as he added a finger to the one already inside me. I moaned a little louder as he began to kiss my neck, his lips were soft and so kind._

"_Oh, Seto mmm yes…take it please I love you" I moaned almost begged as he fingered me faster with his two fingers pushing me to my edge, I felt myself getting tight on the verge of cumming.  
_

* * *

"Ally, you in there" I heard Ryo says and I shook my head and smiled at her. Ryo didn't even know my secret life before I moved to Tokyo from Domino, I felt bad for lying to her but I wasn't ready to discuss my past to them, at least not yet anyway.

"So, up whose first?" I asked looking at Ren and the others as they all pointed to me I blinked and looked at the line up for the fights and I was the first fight. I sighed and shuffled my deck at the standing table and did what I needed to play the game.

* * *

_"Seto, I...I am going to cum" I moaned blushing as I watched him kiss down my stomach to my most sensitive area letting his tongue inside of me as he still fingered me deeper and hard, I moaned louder my fingers running through his hair as I felt myself cum but he didn't stop he kept going, I moaned louder pulling his hair as he licked and sucked on me, his fingers still pushing in and out, my body was getting tense and tight I felt like I was on cloud 9 as I arched my back letting out a loud moan feeling myself orgasm releasing everything onto him as he sat up a sexy playful smile graced his lips. _

_ "You taste so wonderful, your moan is music to my ears my love" he whispered into my ear as I felt him slide into me, a sharp pain coming I whimpered but he kissed me and thrusted slowly until I didn't feel the pain but I felt pleasure and moaned. _

_ "Oh Seto…Mmm" I moaned wrapping my legs around his toned waist as he thrusted into me faster and a little harder. _

_ "Ah...Ally" he moaned as he held himself over me thrusting deeper feeling me with love and passion, I was falling for him all over again. I felt like nothing would ever tear us apart. _

_ "Oh Seto harder" I moaned loudly as he did what I asked him to do. Seto was the one man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the one man that I…._

* * *

"Stand up! The Vanguard!" I shouted flipping over my card so I could get my mind of Seto Kaiba. As the fight start I found myself hearing my cards talk to me again like I did in elementary school and I tried my best to ignore it but I couldn't ignore it, I gave in. I was using my Psyqulia again and this time it was different.

"Final Turn! I ride CEO Ametarosu!" I slammed the card down and called rear guard to the last two open spots and began my assault, defeating the girl I was playing with her only landing 2 damage on me but I landed 8 on her, I blinked as the girl picked up her cards and ran off leaving me to faint from the power use.

I was out cold for about three hours, when I woke up in my room at the Suzugamori house as I sat up I felt someone push me gently back down. It was Ren he was laying next to me holding me close to him as he smiled and mouthed "Go back to sleep" and closed his eyes. I curled into a smile on my lips Ren may not be Seto Kaiba but he was surely better even if it will take me forever to truly love again I think Ren is up for that challenge.


	7. The Regional Qualifier Ally's Past

Three weeks had past, and it was now time for the Regional Qualifier and I was excited about it, but then Ryoko and Ren got a letter, from none other than their cousin, Seto Kaiba saying that he is on his way from Domino to be a special guest commentator, for the Regional Tournament even though he has no idea what Vanguard even is, he even requested that Ryoko sit with him and talk him through the fights, but that's not even half of my problem!

"Ally, do you know Seto?" Ryoko looked at me after she read the letter at breakfast.  
"Nope, I have no idea who he is and I don't care" I snapped not meaning to and I walked out of the house grabbing my deck holder. I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive as I heard footsteps running towards me.

* * *

"Ally-sempai!" the voice called out to me as I turned my head I saw Miwa running toward me waving a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Miwa-kun, what's up?" I asked him as the blonde haired boy stopped in front of me sadly he reminded me of Katsuya Jonouchi from back in Domino City and I missed him a little but I didn't show it.

"Where are you going?" he asked me in a goofy tone, yeah he definitely like Jonouchi-kun.

"I am taking the bus to the Regional Tournament, I rather take the bus than go with Ren-sama right now, want to join me Jonou….Miwa" I corrected myself quickly as I saw his facial expression change.

"What were you about to say Ally-sempai" Miwa asked caution filled in his voice as I looked at him.

"N...Nothing Miwa" I looked and the bus to the tournament arrived "Come on let's go the other's are on their way to the stadium now" I finished getting on the bus, Miwa following on after me.

I stopped seeing three seats full of Seto fan girls and I instantly started growling under my breath. A few of them looked at me and one recognized me.

"Oh my god, it's Alliena Suzuki! Kaiba-sempai's ex-girlfriend!" the girl shouted and suddenly I was swarmed by the girls wanting to know everything I knew about Seto but I screamed and they went back to their seats and she went to the back with Miwa feeling that he had a shocked look on his face.

"What were they talking about Ally-sempai?" Miwa asked me looking over to me as I looked out the window trying not to hear him as my mind traveled back to my past again.

_"Ally-chan, I love you so much" Seto said looking at me pulling me close to his finally toned nude body, after we made love. My heart was still beating at hyper speed. _

"Sempai?!" Miwa yelled as I shook my head and looked over at him he was standing offering his hand, "We are here sempai are you coming?" he looked at me worry was visible in his eyes. I nodded and stood up taking his hand as we walked off the bus as a limo pulled up and girls screamed surrounding the vehicle.

"He…He is here" I stuttered looking at the limo, Miwa gripped my hand and lead me away walking into the stadium as he looked back to see Seto Kaiba stepping out of the limo a look of what the hell on Kaiba's face. Miwa and I walked into the lobby and looked for Ren, Kai, and Tetsu so we all could sign in, our team only needs three fighters but four is a smarter move.

Miwa and I walked till we found the others who already registered us, Ren ran to me and hugged me close and kissed me on my lips.

* * *

"Ahem!" I heard a familiar deep, yet sexy voice say as I pulled away from Ren and turned around to see Seto Kaiba my ex fiancé standing in front of me, next to him was his personal assistant Nessa.

"Cousin Seto" Ren smiled and offered his hand as I turned away and walked into the crowded contestant battle area to join the rest of Asteroid.  
"Who was that beautiful creature, you were kissing Ren?" Kaiba asked with the signature sexy smirk "and why is she not falling for me?" he finished adding in his asshole cockiness.

"That was my girlfriend….." before Ren could finish Nessa grabbed Kaiba by his arm and whispered something like "we must go to the commentator seats now sir" as Seto just nodded and walked away with Nessa in tow.

Moments later Ren walked over to our group as we each picked out our glove colors. Ren (Red gloves), Kai (Blue gloves), Tetsu (Green gloves), and I got stuck with the purple gloves! I was skeptical about having the purple gloves but whatever I was going to kick some ass and now I was going to kick ass in front of my former fiancé and boss Seto Kaiba.

* * *

"You boys ready for this?" I asked my team putting my hair up only leaving my side bangs in my face it was my signature hair style when I dueled back in Domino. Seto may not recognize me as I looked up to the commentator seats and saw him looking back at me is eyes growing wider as he realized who I was, as I turned around he stood up.

"Mr. Kaiba sit down, the first matches are about to start, sir" Nessa said as she pulled Kaiba back into his seat. As he looked at the announcer, who was standing to start the first card fight, as we heard the microphone squeak on as the man began to speak.  
"This is the first fight of the Regional Qualifier!" the announcer yelled, as the crowd all around the arena cheered screaming, I stepped up to Ren telling him I was first as he looked at me worried then reluctantly stepped back.

"Alright, our first match up will be against Team Asteroid's Princess Alliena Suzuki and Team Starlight's leader Zoe Izumi!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered and screamed as I pulled my gloves on tight.

"I will beat you in six turns!" I proclaimed making the room go silent as the girl across from me snapped her head up and stared at me.

"Wow, a proclamation made by Alliena Suzuki, this match should be great, but also quick!" the announcer proclaimed

"Also I'd like to introduce our special guest commentator for this year's qualifier and national tournament's Mr. Seto Kaiba!" at that moment all the girls screamed the crowd cheered as Seto stood up and waved half heartedly to the audience, this action made my blood reach it's boiling point.

"I am honored to be here, thank you all for having me" Seto said, his voice sang to me which made my blood boil more, my heart pounding wanting to break out of my chest.  
"It's an honor to have you here sir" the announcer smiled replying to Kaiba's words.

* * *

At that moment our standing holo-tables sprang to life resting themselves in front of me and my opponent. I have fought with holographic images before but only in Duel Monsters back in Domino. I shuffled my deck feeling all the eyes upon me especially his, Seto Kaiba's eyes, the eyes of the man I loved so long ago.

_ "Alliena Meliena Suzuki we have been together since Gozoburo adopted me" Seto began as I sat in front of him at the diner where our first date took place. "I have fallen in love with you, and I want you to answer me this." He said of a sudden serious._

"_Yes Kaiba anything?" I spoke softly I loved when proclaimed his love for me, especially in public. _

"_Will you marry me?" he asked opening a red velvet box revealing a 14k gold diamond ring, instantly my eyes filled with tears and I threw my arms around his neck kissing him with all the passion I had in my body.  
"Yes! Seto a thousand times over yes" I smiled as I felt him pick me up and carry me out of the diner and out to his limo. _

I shook my head as I set my cards down laying my starting Vanguard face down on the table. I looked at my opponent who looked ready as the official gave us the sign to start.

Putting my hand on my card, like she did I looked at her has we both began and yelled together "Stand up! Vanguard!" as we flipped over our starting card she revealed a Bargul, as I revealed my Godhawk, Ichibyoshi, Zoe took the first turn ride the little sage Marin and calling stardust trumpeter.

* * *

"Aw, that's cute you use the Royal Paladin clan" I smirked feeling my Psyqulia taking me over my eyes shining, I felt like I was in Domino again Dueling my cousin Yugi.

"I draw" I drew a card and looked at it, "I ride Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi!" I laid my card upon my Godhawk, "Now Tsukuyomi's skill allows me to look at the top five cards of my deck and if Goddess of the half moon is there I can ride it!" I looked at the top five cards and laughed drawing one and sending the bottom four to the bottom of my deck. "I superior ride, Goddess of the half moon Tsukuyomi, I call battle sister chocolate, and two silent toms!" my cards fell automatically as I called for them.

Now it was my time to attack, I took full advantage of it I gave four damages on my first turn thanks to my critical triggers, and stand trigger! I was pleased with myself I was going to win whether this pathetic girl wanted me too or not. I couldn't help but laugh as I guarded all her attacked thanks to my Silent Toms, When it was my turn I rode to the Goddess of the Full moon Tsukuyomi and finished her off as the crowd cheered as the fight ended.

"Winner Team Asteroid's Alliena Suzuki!" the official raises his hand toward me as I picked up my deck. I smiled and turned to walk to my teammates when I felt faint the last thing I heard was Ren yelling for me as everything went black.

A few hours went by before I woke up, I heard yelling from out in the hall it sounded like Ren was fighting with someone. I got and walked out to see Seto standing with Ren pinned up against the wall as Ryoko and Nessa tried very hard to pull Kaiba off him.

* * *

"What in the hell is going on out here?!" I screamed causing everyone to freeze and Seto releasing Ren and going to me and hugging me close.

"Oh thank god you are alright Ally-Chan" he said in my ear hugging me close to him, deep down I missed his hugs, his scent, his voice in my ear but I was with Ren, so I pushed Kaiba away and rushed to Ren's side making sure he was alright.

Seto got the hint and turned away as he walked down the hall Nessa desperately trying to catch up with has I helped Ren to his feet. He held me and told me how we were going to nationals and how he was going to help me control my Psyqulia so I wouldn't faint anymore. I smiled and kissed him deeply on the lips as we went to the closing ceremonies and went home for the night for the next day will start our training and my explaining in time for the national tournament in three months!

* * *

_Haha BOOM baby here is Chap. 7 and it only took me three fucking weeks! Lol Nessah my ducky I hope you see what I did __ love Ally!_


End file.
